Elder Race
| Aliases = Elder Race proper | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Thuria, Earth | BodyType = Humanoid | BodyType2 = (seemingly) | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = | NumberOfFingers = | NumberOfToes = | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Possibly descendants of Elderspawn | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert E. Howard; Roy Thomas | First = Monsters on the Prowl #16 | Overview = The Elder Race was a seemingly humanoid race that predated humanity, and was composed of numerous wizards. It has been speculated that the Elder Race is descended from Elderspawn (offspring of the Elder Gods). The Elder Race proper is one of many elder races. | HistoryText = Origin and Elder Days The Elder Race was a seemingly humanoid race that predated humanity, and was composed of numerous wizards. It has been speculated that the Elder Race is descended from Elderspawn (offspring of the Elder Gods). Some members of the Elder Race, including Thulsa Doom, worshiped Set. The Elder Race ruled the world before the coming of the Thurian culture. At some point, Khalis-Wu encountered the Elder Gods and was seemingly defeated into retreat. Pre-Cataclysmic Age A few of the last members of the Elder Race were killed in the days of King Kull, circa 18,500 BC: * Thuron was king of a mountain city on the outer fringes of Valusia (Hyborian Age Plain of Shamu, in Ophir). He alleged that the "Black Shadow" had gave him strength, and the Ring of the Black Shadow allowing him to summon the "real gods". When King Kull of Valusia decided to annihilate all those who offered human sacrifice to the dark elder gods, and marched on Thuron's city, Thuron was killed by the Great Scorpion God. * The Demonolater was the father (literaly or metaphorically) and leader of a pack of Wolf-Men. He kidnapped Kull's councilor Tu, and masqueraded as him, forcing the king to marry Sareena, daughter of Lhok-Nor, chieftain of the Atlanteans. After he managed to transform her too, the Demonolater was discovered and defeated by King Kull. * At the time of Kull's war against wizards, Thulsa Doom was one of the last of the Elder Race. Kull killed Thulsa Doom, causing his followers, including Varnae, to use the Chthon Scrolls to create the first Vampires in a plot to destroy Kull. * Tuzun Thune was killed by Brule. Hyborian Age During the Age of Conan (circa 10,000 BC), Tuzun Thune claimed to be the "last scion" of the Elder Race, returning as a reflection in a mirror (he had been killed by Brule). He soon died, his body becoming a decayed carcass again. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = The Elder Race included Tuzun Thune, Thulsa Doom, Demonolater, Kharon, Thuron, and Khalis-Wu. | Notes = * The Elder Race was created by Robert E. Howard in "The Mirrors of Tuzun Thune" and "Riders beyond the Sunrise", and were also referred to as "the Old Race" in "Delcarders' Cat". | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Elder Races Category:Possibly Elderspawn